Authentication of access terminals in a cellular communication network is an important aspect of proper cellular communication network operation. Cellular communication network architectures may utilize one or more authentication mechanisms for connecting access terminals to the network. These authentication mechanisms may verify the identity of the user prior to allowing access to the cellular communication network.
The Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) is one example of an authentication mechanism used by a cellular communication network. The PPP protocol is generally a link layer protocol that may be used to simultaneously authenticate multiple applications. A cellular communication network offering multiple services, such as voice call services and data communication services, may authenticate these services using the PPP protocol.